Cruel
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. —El mundo es más cruel de lo que pensamos… —murmura secamente, con la mirada abajo y el cuerpo temblante—. Y… no podemos hacer nada al respecto.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Cruel.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, algo cómicas y verdaderamente dolorosas. Gore [Escenas sangrientas]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Drama, Dolor.

 **Total de palabras:** 3650.

 **Notas:** Por favor no me apedreen tanto :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** — _El mundo es más cruel de lo que pensamos..._ —murmura secamente con la mirada abajo y el cuerpo temblante—. Y... no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

 _ **Cruel**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _No creo que se enfaden si salgo un momentito..._ —piensa en voz baja mientras se escabulle silenciosamente con su destreza ninja hacia la salida de la guarida. Se detiene frente las escaleras y mira a su alrededor buscando a cualquier posible testigo de esa huida suya. Pero por suerte no halla a nadie así que sonríe satisfecho y aliviado.

Se pone la capucha del suéter blanco que trae y corriendo pero con pies ligeros sale de allí, perdiéndose rápidamente entre los túneles del subterráneo.

No tarda mucho hasta que finalmente llega a una tapa de alcantarilla y la abre saliendo cuidadosamente al callejón y cerrando nuevamente la salida. Observa a su alrededor. Lo de siempre, botes llenos de basura, grafitis en las paredes de diferentes pandillas callejeras y algunos gatos escurridizos que le sisean.

Respira hondo y camina hacia afuera, en tanto curva sus nuevos labios humanos en una sonrisa de alegría infantil mientras sus ojos destellan de emoción solo al presenciar en todo su esplendor mañanero _la_ _gran_ _manzana_ , New York.

—Esto será más que divertido. —Se alienta frotando sus manos felizmente.

 _ **. . .**_

—Oigan, ¿han visto a Mikey? —pregunta Donnie apareciendo desde su laboratorio con una bata blanca encima.

Rafa se detiene a medio camino de su destino a su habitación; y Leo que está viendo la televisión observa al científico.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere el líder, curioso.

—Tengo que hacerle el chequeo para saber si todo va bien con su transformación humana. —Contesta simplemente el castaño, mostrando una tableta donde anteriormente había escrito el avance de ellos, cuando también les había tocado a los mayores.

—Yo no lo he visto. —Alega Rafa con desinterés y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo tampoco —habla Leo—. La última vez que lo vi había ido a su habitación.

—Iré a ver. —Avisa el chico genio dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el cuarto del menor de la familia.

Llega y toca la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie responde. Intenta una vez más pero sigue sin resultados. Finalmente pide en voz alta permiso para entrar, y lo que ve adentro no lo deja del todo tranquilo.

—¡CHICOS, MIKEY NO ESTÁ!

 ** _. . ._**

— _Mm..._ Rico —afirma alegremente el rubio dándole una mordida a la rebanada de pizza que se había comprado en algún puesto de comida rápida. Continúa su caminata por las amplias calles, cuidándose de no chocar contra ningún transeúnte o llamar demasiado la atención—. ¿A dónde más debería ir hoy? —se pregunta en voz alta mirando hacia arriba a los llamativos rascacielos de la ciudad.

No nota la luz roja en la que debe parar.

—¡Cuidado! —grita de pronto una voz femenina, y siente como alguien tira con fuerza de su ropa y lo lleva hacia atrás, esquivando rápidamente un auto que excede la velocidad autorizada y que probablemente llegaría a lanzarlo unos cuantos metros si hubiese pasado enfrente.

— _Ah..._ —es lo único que logra articular debido al impacto al notar cómo el auto luego se aleja con un conductor que grita mil y un palabras que jamás se atrevería a mencionar en voz alta. Suelta un suspiro largo y mira a la persona que lo había salvado—. Grac... —y queda de piedra.

Shinigami. Ese nombre era el único que había aparecido en su mente justo al verla de frente. Las siguientes cosas que salieron de su boca fueron algunos balbuceos torpes e ingenuos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta la muchacha con simpleza.

—A-ah... ah... eh... S-sí. —Logra contestar con impericia y enseguida desvía la vista, teniendo un gran rubor adornando su juvenil rostro. Y al sentir el frío del ambiente nota que no tiene puesta la capucha.

—Bien. Oye, ¿te he visto antes?

Enseguida Mikey vuelve a ponerse encima la gorra, escondiendo nuevamente su rostro.

—N-no creo. —Niega rápidamente.

—Ah, de acuerdo. Adiós, chico lindo. —Se despide, sonriendo de lado y guiñándole un ojo para luego alejarse. Ante eso el pobre joven tiene un sonrojo peor.

— _A-ah... Adiós..._

Y da media vuelta tratando de calmarse mirando al chicle que está ahí pegado en el suelo. Y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que su delicioso y preciado trozo de pizza se había caído al suelo.

Llora internamente.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlo de inmediato! —declara Leo mientras salta y corre con rapidez por sobre las azoteas de los edificios, siendo seguido por Rafa y Donnie.

—¡Pero no sabemos hacia dónde podría ir alguien como él! —reclama el pelirrojo con bastante molestia.

—Eh... Chicos —el científico se detiene, y los demás también. Donnie señala hacia un lugar en las calles—, creo que ya lo encontré. —Declara con tranquilidad.

Los otros observan hacia el punto señalado, pronto dándose cuenta que de entre la muchedumbre de gente vestida de colores oscuros una persona con sudadera blanca y capucha que se le notaba algo de cabello rubio dorado, alguien que de verdad destaca.

—¡Ese es! —Asegura Leonardo, reconociéndolo al instante—. ¡MIKEY!

Entonces el chico rubio se gira de golpe, con cara de _"oh, mierda, me descubrieron"_ y mira hacia el tejado de un edificio, encontrando a sus tres hermanos mayores, y notando la cara de enojo del mayor de ellos.

Sin más, echa a correr rápidamente.

—¡¿Qu-?! ¡Vamos tras él! —ordena rápidamente el ojiazul, dando un salto hacia la calle para ser nuevamente seguido por los menores.

Mientras tanto, Miguel Ángel escapa desesperado abriéndose paso entre la multitud de personas, y teniendo en cuenta que sus hermanos se acercaban. Divisó unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, recordándola con facilidad como un subterráneo. Va hacia allí y entra velozmente.

Corre por la gran estación, nuevamente abriéndose paso entre las personas que estaban amontonadas. Mira hacia atrás, encontrándose con que sus hermanos estaban acercándose de nuevo. Sin más remedio entra al tren que tiene las puertas abiertas enfrente suyo, y al hacerlo éstas instantáneamente se cierran detrás de él y parte el metro.

—¡Oh, rayos! —Suelta Rafa con molestia, observando el tren yéndose con velocidad—. ¡Lo perdimos! Me las pagará cuando regrese.

—Donnie, ¿sabes a dónde va este tren? —interroga rápidamente Leo, y el genio enseguida saca su teléfono, buscando.

—Sí, pero está algo lejos.

—Vamos.

 _ **. . .**_

— _Uff..._ —suelta el rubio como suspiro, notando que finalmente se halla a salvo. Sonríe con alivio y observa a su alrededor.

No había tantas personas en ese vagón, solo unas siete u ocho. No le prestó importancia, así que simplemente tomó asiento en el lugar más cercano, cerca de una anciana que estaba haciendo unos bonitos origamis con unos papeles.

Curioso, observa las manos de la mujer, notando la forma de grulla que había logrado hacer.

— _Vaya..._ —murmura, realmente curioso e impresionado.

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunta la anciana dirigiéndose a él. Rápidamente asiente cual niño inocente. Ella ríe suavemente—. Eso me alegra. No a todos los chicos de tu edad le interesan o mucho menos le impresionan este tipo de cosas.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunta inocentemente.

—No. Mi nieto incluso está hoy en día oyendo una música que yo no consideraría adecuada —alega la señora con cierta molestia. De repente le entrega con suavidad el muñeco de papel a Mikey, quien lo toma y la observa con curiosidad. Ella sonreía—. Pero mi nieta al contrario es buena. A pesar de que son hermanos, son tan diferentes.

—Dígamelo a mí —bromea y ríe divertido—. Tengo tres hermanos y ninguno se parece a ninguno.

La señora vuelve a carcajear con suavidad.

—¿Son cuatro? Debes de tener una casa muy animada, ¿no?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. —Afirma alegre. Ella saca otro papel de su bolso y empieza a hacer otro origami.

—Cuéntame más sobre ti y tus hermanos. Por cómo veo ustedes deben ser excepcionales.

—Eh... Bueno... —parece ponerse nervioso un momento, dudando entre decirle todo a esa agradable mujer. _«¿Y si le digo que éramos mutantes, me creerá loco?»_. Niega con la cabeza rápidamente—. Es _algo_ complicado. En realidad nuestro padre era japonés pero vino a vivir a New York, y nos adoptó aquí.

—Oh, vaya. Debió ser un buen hombre.

—Sí... Lo fue. Lástima que... no podrá conocerlo.

—Oh, lo siento, niño. No quería hacerte entristecer.

—No, no pasa nada, señora. Solamente... me gustaría haber pasado más tiempo con él, pero estoy contento igualmente con mis hermanos. Ahora es nuestro hermano Leo el que nos cuida y guía.

—Hm... ¿Cuántos años tienen tú y tus hermanos?

—Dieciséis.

—¡Oh! Tan jóvenes —murmura algo dolida, y finalmente acaba el origami que estaba haciendo, para luego entregárselo a él—. Pero supongo que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para continuar, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! Lo somos, señora. _Incluso diría que no se imagina cuánto..._ —murmura nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca.

—Pero me alegra que aún existan chicos como tú y tus hermanos —admite con una sonrisa dulce—. Son los que le dan esperanza a este mundo.

—¿De veras? —pregunta ilusionado.

—Sí. Son como unas flores exóticas que no deberían ser plantadas en terrenos tan fríos como New York, pero que a pesar de eso, siguen creciendo y creciendo y haciéndose más fuertes.

— _Oh, vaya..._ No lo entendí del todo, pero... —vuelve a rascarse la nuca y a sonreír nervioso.

—Tienes tanto por vivir, jovencito —avisa la mujer con suave ímpetu y alegría. Mikey sonríe dulcemente—. _Y a mí en realidad no me queda tanto..._ Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida. Y aunque esta fue cruel en muchas ocasiones, no me hace triste.

—¿Cruel? —Repite, confundido. Tilda la cabeza un poco intentando hallar una respuesta—. ¿La vida fue cruel con usted?

La anciana mujer ríe suavemente y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad —porque la capucha se le había caído al entrar, revelando esas bonitas hebras de oro fino y esos ojos de cielo brillante que encantarían a cualquiera que los viera—.

—Sí, la vida suele ser cruel —recalca ella con suavidad—. A veces demasiado, como cuando te arrebata a un ser querido.

 _«Oh, así que eso era...»_ piensa, recordando por momentos a su maestro y padre.

—Pero no por ello hay que odiarla. —Avisa con simpleza, haciendo que Miguel Ángel dejara su semblante triste y pusiera uno decidido.

—Lo tengo claro, señora.

—Así me gusta, jovencito —afirma alegre, despeinándole para luego volver a acomodarse en su lugar y sacar otro trozo de papel para un nuevo muñeco—. Y, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Miguel Ángel.

—Conque Miguel Ángel, eh. Yo diría que ese nombre va perfecto contigo, muchachito —termina rápidamente el origami y se lo muestra. Una bonita tortuga pequeña que hace que al chico le brillen los ojos—. Ten. Un recuerdo más de mi parte —le entrega en sus manos y se levanta de su lugar—. Fue un gran placer conocerte, pero ya debo irme.

 _"Próxima parada: Broadway. Atención. Próxima parada: Broadway. Favor de tener..."_

—Ah, ok —afirma algo decaído sosteniendo los muñequitos entre sus manos. Le dedica una sonrisa al verla acercarse a las puertas—. Fue un placer conocerla también, señora.

La anciana mujer le sonríe, y el tren finalmente se detienen. Las puertas se abren pero entonces se oye un fuerte sonido que espanta por completo a todas las personas, tanto dentro como fuera del vagón. Y no tarda mucho hasta que los gritos inunden todas las áreas cercanas al lugar.

Pero para Mikey fue como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta. Y simplemente observó con el corazón encogiéndose a cada segundo cómo aquella buena persona caía paulatinamente hacia atrás, desprendiendo de sí un rastro aéreo de líquido carmesí. Hasta que finalmente cae al suelo, empañándolo por completo, con la mirada clara y muerta a causa de los daños y tiempo, solo puesta en dirección suya.

Y su corazón quiere detenerse en ese mismo momento en el que suelta un respiro suave y silencioso. Y siente que se va a romper su realidad y—

—¡Atención a todo el mundo, esto es un asalto! ¡Que nadie se mueva! —ordena un hombre fornido y con máscara mientras entra al vagón seguido de otro hombre.

Pero Miguel Ángel no oye las toscas palabras de esos desconocidos, ni tampoco escucha los siguientes disparos al techo, ni mucho menos los gritos de las personas a su alrededor. Se pone de pie mecánicamente soltando los muñecos de papel que tenía haciendo que estos caigan al suelo y se pierdan de su vista. Y únicamente camina despaciosamente hasta ese cuerpo anciano que está tirado descuidadamente en el piso, ya inerte, sin alma alguna que resguardase dentro.

Y cae de rodillas enfrente suyo en tanto sus ojos escocen con dolor las lágrimas que se acumulan a cada minuto y segundo que pasa viendo aquellos orbes apagados. Tembloroso como nunca estira los brazos hasta sujetar la cabeza llena de hebras de nieve y sostenerla y acercarla a él, a su pecho donde late su quebrado corazón, fundiendo como pudiera en un abrazo aquella figura menuda a comparación suya.

Un tierno abrazo de despedida. No podría hacer nada más. O más bien, no sabía qué más podría hacer en esos momentos en los que siente nuevamente cómo el mundo cruel se empeñaba en hacerle sufrir.

Un mundo cruel.

Muy cruel.

Cruel.

Cierra los ojos y tuerce la mandíbula en un vano intento de suprimir el sollozo que se le escapa inevitablemente. _No quiere, no puede._ Se siente tan horrible, tan doloroso. Como cuando perdió a su padre por primera vez y luego cuando volvió a perderlo de nuevo. Algo verdaderamente doloroso, horripilante, triste y mortífero.

Y es horriblemente cruel.

Y entonces finalmente los sonidos vuelven a su alrededor. Los gritos de las personas se convierten sollozos suaves y el tren comienza a dar nueva marcha hacia algún lado.

—¡Atención! Les aseguramos que si no hacen ningún tipo de escándalo, no habrá más muertes.

La voz de ese despreciable maleante hace eco en su mente y vuelve a abrir los ojos una vez más aún lleno de lágrimas dejando completamente de lado el sentimiento de tristeza y dolor que lo había embargado, convirtiéndolo en seguridad y tranquilidad —una que es grotesca y desconfiable y traicionera—.

—¡Niño! Suelta eso y ve a tomar asiento —uno de ellos se dirige a Mikey pero éste simplemente no se inmuta. Molesto, el enmascarado va hasta él y pega su arma a la cabeza del chico—. ¡Te dije que la soltaras y vayas a tomar asiento! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

Miguel Ángel entonces baja con delicadeza a la señora y al dejarla nuevamente en el suelo le sonríe entre lágrimas y le cierra los ojos con suma delicadeza.

— _No quiero que veas algo como esto..._

—¿Qué dijiste, niño? ¡Deja de una vez y obedece si no quieres que te mate con una bala en el cerebro! —manda nuevamente empujando la cabeza del rubio con la pistola.

Pero él no se mueve. Y una sonrisa oscura se forma en su rostro, una que nadie nota.

—¿Matarme? —Inquiere burlonamente, confundiendo al hombre y suelta una ligera risa. De un segundo a otro se da vuelta y le encaja un shuriket en el brazo, sacándole el arma y haciendo que grite y se aleje lamentándose en su miseria (y eso es algo que verdaderamente lo llena de satisfacción)—. No creo que puedas. —Declara con soberbia y los orbes de zircón brillando en deseos de venganza.

—¡¿Qué carajos-?! —Exclama el hombre con el arma ninja incrustada en su muñeca. Se la saca como puede y mira con odio hacia Mikey—. ¡Tú, maldito bastardo! —corre hacia él pero se detiene al ver cómo el menor apunta el arma hacia su dirección con el cuerpo en total calma.

—No te me acerques —ordena secamente Miguel Ángel sin titubeos en su voz. Pronto el bandido comienza a temblar ligeramente—. No quiero que escoria como tú me toque.

—¡P-Phil...! ¡Dispara a este niñato! —manda el herido hacia su compañero quien se había quedado de piedra al ver al chico actuar tan velozmente.

Enseguida este le apunta, pero apenas lo hace unas estrellas de metal van a parar en ambas piernas haciéndolo caer al piso de rodillas y logrando que grite de dolor.

—¡Maldito niño! —Grita furioso el que tiene enfrente suyo y se lanza sobre él. Mikey lo esquiva y le da una fuerte patada detrás de las piernas, rompiéndole una de ellas para hacerlo caer de rodillas y dejarlo sin escapatoria—. ¡GAH! ¡Tú, maldito!

—Aquí el único maldito eres tú —aclara fríamente el muchacho de hipnotizantes ojos celestes caminando con verdadera tranquilidad hasta quedar frente a él—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? ¿De la maldad que has logrado crear?

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?!

—Soy... —pero antes de poder hablar oye el seguro de otra arma y enseguida esquiva con rapidez balas que van en su dirección. Cuando finalmente éstas se detienen observa al hombre que le había disparado, el que tenía shurikets en las piernas. Con una sonrisa algo retorcida camina hasta este, asustándolo como nunca—. Dieciséis años de entrenamiento ninja, dos años combatiendo monstruos y alienígenas, y dos años más de entrenamiento con todo tipo de armas extraterrestres —explica dejando impactados y confundidos a todos—. ¿Y crees que podrás darme con una simple pistola humana? —pregunta con burla observando cómo el hombre de máscara negra tiembla escandalosamente.

Sonríe de lado y muestra el arma que tiene en las manos. Enseguida la rompe como si se tratara de una rama cualquiera, dejando a todos los presentes más conmocionados todavía. Finalmente lanza los restos hacia algún lugar del vagón.

—Algo como eso jamás me serviría —declara con desagrado—. En cambio... —saca de su bolsillo un kunai, y poniéndose de rodillas lo coloca en el cuello del maleante amenazando con cortárselo en cualquier momento—. Esto sí es servible.

—¡Phil! —grita de pronto su compañero, poniéndose de pie enseguida. Miguel Ángel entonces saca su kusarigama y lo lanza hacia éste, enredándolo con fuerza y clavando la cuchilla en su otra pierna, para hacerlo nuevamente caer pero esta vez para que ya no se levante—. ¡GAH! ¡TÚ, NIÑATO IMBÉCIL! ¡Voy a matarte!

—No podrás —asegura de nuevo secamente, volviendo su vista al que tiene enfrente—. Tú fuiste el que nuevamente me arrebató algo tan valioso como una amistad.

—E-eh... Y-yo... no era mi intención. L-la anciana estaba...

—Para la maldad no hay excusas —interrumpe tosco y molesto y finalmente raja el cuello del hombre haciendo que la sangre le salpique en el rostro y la ropa. Pronto oye el grito de furia del compañero y las siguientes maldiciones—. Debiste pensarlo antes de ser malvado y cruel.

—¡NO! ¡LO MATASTE! ¡TÚ... ASQUEROSO NIÑO! ¡Voy a hacerte añicos!

Mikey vuelve a ponerse de pie y observa a las personas a su alrededor. Nadie se mueve, todos observan la escena sin siquiera inmutarse a ayudar en algún momento.

 _«Tan cobardes»_ piensa con asco hacia la gente que tiene en todas direcciones escondidas y temblorosas como ratones asustadizos, y luego vuelve su gélida mirada al hombre asesino que tiene enfrente.

 _ **"Sí, la vida suele ser cruel..."**_

 _ **. . .**_

—¡AGH! ¡Ese niño malcriado! —exclama un furioso Rafa mientras él y sus hermanos se dirigen de nuevo a su guarida tomando el camino de los viejos túneles del subterráneo.

—Sólo espero que vuelva pronto. —Afirma un preocupado Leo, ya llegando a su hogar junto con los demás. Comienzan a bajar las escaleras soltando suspiros de cansancio ante su fallida misión.

—Todavía debo hacerle un chequeo para comprobar si su mente no ha sufrido algunos estragos y...

—Chicos...

Ese suave murmullo de voz dulce hace que los tres se detengan y rápidamente se giren estando a punto de gritar el nombre del menor con alegría. Pero lo que ven los deja callados, totalmente mudos.

Ahí estaba su hermano menor, en las escaleras, con su suéter de blanco puro mancillado de rojo sangre.

—¿Mikey? —Inquiere Leo y de prisa sube las escaleras y con más desespero observa de pies a cabeza a su hermanito, esperando a que esa sangre no fuera de alguna herida suya. Pero no ve ni un solo rasguño en su ropa—. Mikey, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Y esa sangre de dónde rayos viene?

El menor no contesta, no dice nada, no suelta una sola palabra, ni siquiera un suspiro. Pareciera una bonita estatua silenciosa que ocultaba fríos y dolorosos secretos.

—¡Mikey, contéstame! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

Y más silencio de su parte. El joven no responde ni aunque lo zarandee. Leonardo suelta un largo suspiro y se despeina el cabello con frustración.

—Bien. Si no quieres decirme ahora, está bien. Ve a...

— _El mundo es más cruel de lo que pensamos..._ —murmura secamente con la mirada abajo y el cuerpo temblante—. Y... no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Eso deja confundidos a los tres mayores, quienes se miran entre sí esperando a que el otro o cualquiera de ellos tuviera la respuesta.

Pero ninguno la tiene, solo Mikey. Y solamente él entendería que había cosas que no podría hacer o personas a las que no podría proteger siendo un justiciero. Y probablemente también habría muchas cosas de las que no sabría ni se enteraría jamás.

Porque el mundo era cruel y él había vivido su crueldad con el más puro sentimiento de dolor que antes había sufrido. Ya muchas veces fueron y seguirían siendo, muchas veces seguiría notando la crueldad del mundo.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
